Tout ça pour un bout de parchemin…
by Shiefa Li
Summary: à cause d'un simple bout de parchemin, plus personnes ne se parlent... alors Dumbledore et d'autre décide de réagir... de manière plutôt... spéciale!
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Tout ça pour un bout de parchemin…

Par : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout à J.K Rowling, rien à moi…

Important : y aura du RW/HG, peut-être du HP/DM, du NL/LL et du SF/GW… je suis pas encore fixé…nombres de chapitres indéterminé et de même pour les post qui seront selon l'inspiration du moment…et pis c'est tout pour le moment…

Ps : je me lance dans une fic plus longue, ce que je n'est jamais encore fait, alors please soyez indulgent… Comme dans mes one-shot le narrateur est dans l'histoire je trouve que ça la rend plus vivante. Surtout reviewer moi si cela vous plait, et donnez moi des idées, parce que pour le moment j'ai l'idée de base, et le fil de la trame se met en place dans ma tête mais j'ai pas les idée pour mettre tout en place… donc si vous en avez une faites le moi savoir !

&&&&

Une dispute venait encore d'éclater. Une de plus qui fut une de trop. Depuis que les garçons de Poudlard avaient appris qu'il existait une liste, ils ne parlaient plus aux filles, c'était devenu un mouvement général. Tout ça à cause d'un parchemin… Enfin pas si innocent que ça le parchemin… Dessus ce trouvait une liste, un espèce de classement, celui des garçons de Poudlard… mis dans des catégories, tel le plus sexy, le plus beau fessier, le plus beau regard, mais aussi le plus ringard, celui avec l'halène la plus fétide, etc… le tout remis à jour toute les semaines, par les filles de tout Poudlard sans distinction de maison… Chacune envoyant par hiboux à la -si on peux dire- présidente, qui ce chargeait de tout classer et de faire passer les résultats. Tout ça existe à Poudlard depuis bien longtemps, si ce n'est pas depuis sa création, mais les garçons viennent de le découvrir… au bout de peut-être 500 ans de pratique ! et beaucoup ne l'on pas supportés…

Il faut dire que l'ego de certains messieurs ont pas mal souffert, eux qui se croyaient au top… C'est toujours dur de tomber de son pied destal… la chute peut-être très haute… Enfin, depuis le courant ne passe plus entre les deux sexes, plus personne ne ce parle sauf en cas de grande nécessité voire d'urgence…

Ce soir fut un cas d'urgence, certain TP à rendre le lendemain n'étaient toujours pas finis, les binômes étant généralement mixte -mais pas tout le temps comme le précise si bien Harry Potter-, le travail n'avait pas été fait ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre…Rogue risquait d'être furax et aucun des élèves ne voulaient subir sa colère… enfin vous voyez certainement où je veux en venir… pas la peine de m'appesantir sur le sujet donc !

Cette mini-guerre durait alors depuis un bon mois, quand Dumbledore décida de prendre les choses en mains…beaucoup vont regrettés de ne pas avoir réglé ce _petit_ différent par eux même…

&&&&

Le soir même au dîner, Dumbledore fit une annonce des plus étrange… Il souhaita à tout le monde sans exception que _le futur leur permettrait de se comprendre et de s'entendre…_ phrase un rien énigmatique ! Les élèves toujours répartis par maisons étaient de plus répartis par sexe... Tous les garçons d'un côté de la table, un grand espace, puis les filles de l'autre côté… partout le même schéma, même pendant les cours !

Les professeurs commençaient -bien sûr- à en avoir marre pour rester polie, mais certains avec Dumbledore avaient décidé d'agir, et leur plan venait d'être mis à exécution, il ne restait plus qu'à voir le résultat…

&&&&

Alors que les hirondelles de part leurs chants mélodieux réveillaient les élèves en ce beau jour de Mars… un cris se fit entendre… puis un second… puis un autre… et ainsi de suite dans toute les maisons… pour une fois cette fameuse _guerre_ qui séparait tout les élèves disparaissait… eh oui, tout les élèves sans distinction criaient, pleuraient, hurlaient leurs désespoir, s'arrachaient pour certains les cheveux… vous vous demandez certainement la raison de tout ce remue-ménage ? Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire, vous pourriez passer la nouvelle à la presse à scandale, alors que Dumbledore ne le veux pas… désolé si je ne vous fais pas confiance mais il en va de la réussite de notre plan ! Si la presse l'apprenait, et de fait les parents des élèves, Dumbledore se retrouveraient dans une position fâcheuse… oui c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

Pour cette raison donc, je ne vais pas vous le dire, je vais juste vous montrer, vous allez tout de suite comprendre, mais dès ce moment là vous serez tenu au secret, magique je précise, et s'il vous prenait l'envie de le divulguer, ce qui ne ce passera pas j'en suis sur, car je n'ose imaginer les conséquences… quoi comment ça vous êtes déjà au courant ? mais comment ? ah oui… vous savez, j'avais oublier que vous étiez le nouveau gardien des clés de Poudlard, depuis que Hagrid est devenu définitivement professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques… donc venez, je vais vous montrer…moi, je me présente Severus Snape, j'ai avec McGonagal et Dumbledore mis en place ce plan… il faut que je vous explique, ici depuis… euh… je sais plus combien de temps… les élèves masculins font la gueule, excuser moi l'expression mais c'est exactement ce qu'il en est, aux élèves féminines suite à un stupide parchemin… enfin Dumbledore vous expliquera cela mieux que moi, je disais donc, nous avons mis au points un plan, enfin plutôt une potion, que hier soir nous avons fait verser dans tout les pichets des élèves, et venez je vais vous montrer, ils sont tous rassembler dans la grande salle…

&&&&

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! Pourquoi ? Et comment ? Qui a pu faire ça ! c'est monstrueux ! vous pouvez pas imaginez à quel points ! Quoi vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? J'ai plus la même voix, ça je sais ! y a pas que ça qui a changer ! regardez moi bien… Oui ça y est je vois que vous me reconnaissez ! Difficilement je le conçois très bien… c'est vrai qu'avec des cheveux long, de la poitrine, un visage quelque peu plus féminin, et surtout un corps tout en courbes –plutôt harmonieuses je dois dire- il est vrai que je ne ressemble plus vraiment au Ron Weasley d'avant… tout comme Harry, qui depuis qu'il est en fille, à un air de fragilité suprême… par contre le plus drôle c'est de voire ce que sont devenue toute les filles… enfin quand je dis fille, c'est ce qu'elles étaient avant… maintenant, comment dire…euhm… sont plus très féminines, pour certaines plus du tout même… Hermione,je vais la prendre comme exemple, elle qui était plutôt fine, et bien là, elle a pris des épaules, et devenue plus grande, a des traits de visage masculinisé et a l'air d'être plutôt musclé… ce qui est injuste quand on sait qu'elle n'a rien fait pour avoir un corps pareil, alors que nous je ne compte plus le nombres d'heures de quidditch pour arriver à ce résultat, qui ma foi était plutôt satisfaisant… enfin dans mon cas… maintenant me voilà réduit à être une… fille, pas que je ne les aimes pas, au contraire, mais je ne pensais pas un jour partager leur condition physique… plus d'un des garçs l'ont mal vécut, beaucoup sont encore dans les vaps à l'infirmerie. Enfin bon, j'attends avec impatience de voir ce que vas nous dire Dumbledore, il a intérêt à bien ce défendre, parce que là j'en connais plus d'un qui vairait bien sa tête sur… enfin vous voyez ou devinez où je veux en venir…

&&&&

Je suis sous le choc… comment on a pu nous faire ça ! faut vraiment être tordu pour avoir des idées comme ça, remarque quand on sait qui a eu l'idée plus rien ne nous étonne… tout à l'heure dans la grande salle j'ai vraiment cru qu'il risquait sa peau… certains élèves avaient un de ces regards… je vous dit pas les dégâts si s'avaient été des mitraillettes ! je les comprends, faut dire que nous faire ça… enfin même moi je trouve pas de mots pour décrire, pourtant je l'aime bien, comme directeur y a pire ! mais faire ça… Merlin, je m'en remet vraiment pas ! et Ron qui arrête pas de se marrer à chaque fois qu'il me voit ! si il se calme pas tout de suite sa joue risque de faire connaissance avec ma main… et maintenant que les rôles sont inverser c'est lui qui risque d'avoir mal… foi de Hermione Granger !

To Be Continued …

Shiefa Li

Je me répète mais si cela vous plait dites le moi, et si vous avez des idées que je n'ai pas faites le moi savoir ! Bacione !


	2. chapitre 2

Titre : Tout ça pour un bout de parchemin…

Par : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout à J.K Rowling, rien à moi…

Important : y aura du RW/HG, peut-être du HP/DM, du NL/LL et du SF/GW… je suis pas encore fixé…nombres de chapitres indéterminé et de même pour les post qui seront selon l'inspiration du moment…et pis c'est tout pour le moment…

Ps : je me lance dans une fic plus longue, ce que je n'est jamais encore fait, alors please soyez indulgent… Comme dans mes one-shot le narrateur est dans l'histoire je trouve que ça la rend plus vivante. Surtout reviewer moi si cela vous plait, et donnez moi des idées, parce que pour le moment j'ai l'idée de base, et le fil de la trame se met en place dans ma tête mais j'ai pas les idée pour mettre tout en place… donc si vous en avez une faites le moi savoir !

&&&&

Premier jour… dans le corps d'une fille. Ça a beau être le mien, je ne mis fait pas ! Hier soir quand il a fallut ce coucher, je vous raconte pas le truc ! Neville ne voulait absolument pas voir son nouveau corps… alors pendant qu'il se déshabillait il regardait le plafond… pour ça que maintenant il a mal au nez, vu le nombre de fois où il c'est payé le plancher… Tout le contraire de Seamus… absolument fasciné par sa nouvelle silhouette… pour se changer il a été dans la salle de bain où il y a des miroirs, et il s'est regardé sous toutes les coutures, mais quand je dit toutes c'est toutes ! Ca promet… Dean quand à lui, est comme d'habitude… on peut pas dire que ça le bouleverse… enfin il nous fera peut être une réaction à retardement et là ça risque d'être pas mal à voir ! «Merlin ! mais je suis…une Fille ! Ahhh ! » Enfin j'en reviens à moi -et accessoirement à Ron- car nous sommes tout les deux dans la même galère… nous avons eu… comment dire… un réveille plutôt brutal ! Il devait être quoi…5 heure du mat', quand quelque chose m'a réveillé, une douleur horrible, qui me vrillait le ventre… vous voyer donc de quoi je parle… Alors nous, pauvre hommes que nous sommes et qui ne connaissons rien des mystères du corps féminin, nous croyons au pire, genre une hémorragie ou autre ! ni une, ni deux nous filons dare dare à l'infirmerie… pour nous faire arrêter par Hermione dans la salle commune… il s'emblerait que le sommeil l'ait vite déserté… Quand elle nous demande pourquoi nous courons comme des dératés et que nous lui expliquons la situation, Hermione ne met tout à coup à… éclater de rire ! je peux vous dire que sur le moment je l'ai prise pour une folle ! nous étions en train de nous vider de notre sang et elle, elle éclatait de rire ! Après 5 minutes d'un fou rire non stop, Hermione daigne gentiment à s'arrêter… et nous demande alors de nous asseoir sur une chaise… et là nous explique, comme à des enfants, que du fait de notre nouvelle « condition » nous subissons ce que toute femme subit : les règles… Je peux vous dire que sur le coup j'ai pas tilté ce que c'était, puis en voyant notre tête, nous avons eu le droit à un cours magistral de physiologie féminine…où j'ai finalement conclu qu'être un homme c'est plutôt pas mal ! Après ces moult explications, Hermione nous a gentiment expliqué comment remédier à ce problème et de faire passer la nouvelle chez les garçons, pour que Mme Pomfresh ne se retrouve pas submergé…

&&&&

Dumbledore nous a tous réunit ce matin, pour le petit déj, d'habitude quand il veut nous parler, il le fait le soir, mais là je crois que la situation est quelque peu spéciale…depuis ce matin, depuis Ron et Harry j'ai dû aider 3 anciens garçons sur des problèmes typiquement féminin… à cette vitesse je vais leur donner un livre parlant de ça, comme ça il me foutrons la paix ! Merlin, que dis-je ! Je me mets à penser comme un mec… faut pas s'énerver comme ça pour rien, calme toi Herm, calme… respire zen… voilà ça va mieux ! Ecoutons donc ce qu'à a nous dire le directeur… oui c'est cela, bien sûr… nous ferons des binômes…mixtes… Quoi ? Mixte ? mais il veut des morts où quoi ? et on a pas le choix en plus ! Donc selon la liste, je suis avec Ron Weasley… kaï kaï kaï… depuis le début du conflit nous nous sommes parlé une seule fois, ce matin, et il va falloir que je bosse avec lui ? Eh beh, j'suis pas sortie de l'auberge, moi j'vous dit ! Bon bah souhaitez moi bon courage, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin… beaucoup de courage !

&&&&

Il semble avoir plutôt bien pris la chose finalement, un peu comme si c'était la fatalité qui faisait son boulot… Je sais pas encore si je compte ou pas leur dire comment sortir de cette situation… faut que je médite encore un peu sur cela, mais si d'ici la fin de l'année s'il en reste qu'y n'ont pas encore repris leur corps, je demanderai à Severus de préparer l'antidote, je crois que je n'en ai plus dans mon bureau… d'ici là, nous avons pas mal de temps devant nous… L'idée des binômes déjà établit n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus à tout le monde, il faut dire qu'ils ont été mûrement réfléchit, et que si par exemple, j'ai mis Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, ce n'est pas pour rien, c'est par ce que comme dise les moldus, il y a anguille sous roche ! Enfin, faut aussi dire que ce soir làj'avais un peu trop abusé de sucreries au citron, mais ça, personnes ne le sait… Y en a quand même quelque un qui sont assez difficile à deviner… Merlin ! mais c'est… c'est… oui ! c'est bien Neville ! Merlin on le reconnais absolument pas ! La preuve Severus, lui qui adore lui faire peur quand il le voit, vient de passer à côté de lui, sans rien lui avoir dit ! lui qui d'habitude ne perd pas une occasionpour faire trembler Londubat !... ça promet pour plus tard tout ça… je vous laisse, ma nouvelle cargaison de bonbons au citron ne devrait pas tarder à m'être livré…

&&&&

Ce Dumbledore est un cinglé, un fou, un…. Quand mon père va être mis au courant, il va être viré en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch ! Jamais, non, jamis un Malfoy ne subira plus longtemps ça ! Me mettre en plus avec Potter en binôme ! non mais y tient que son petit survivant risque sa peau ou quoi ? Fou, il est fou ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il ont tous à me regarder comme ça ? pourquoi toute les _nouvelles_ filles me regarde t-elles comme ça, on dirais limite qu'elles bavent ! herk ! … Je réfléchis…Non ça ne peut pas être ça tout de même ! je sais que j'en ai dans le sang mais pas çà !

&&&&

To Be Continued …

Shiefa Li

La même chose: si cela vous plaît laissez donc une petite review et si vous avez des idées, elles sont les bienvenues!

R A R:

onarluca : merci de ta review, à chaque chose ou preque que j'écrit j'en ai une de toi, c'est vraiment sympa! sinon, j'ai mon idée pour Harry et Draco... tu vas voir, bon après faut que j'arrive à la combiné et c'est pas encore bien clair dans mon esprit... j'espère que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire! bye!

Axoo: merci de ta review! oui je sais que l'idée n'est pas nouvelle, mais elle m'a toujours plus! donc j'essais de la faire à ma sauce! j'ai eu la même idée que toi, et je l'ai mis dans ce chapitre, je trouve que ça met tout de suite dans le bain, dans l'idée des changement de corps... j'espère que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire! bye!

virg05: Merci de ta review! et que de compliments! merci! sinon voici la suite qu'y j'espère va te plaire! bye!

aminteitha: merci de ta reviex, oui moi aussi le concept me plaisait trop c'est pour ça que si cela a été déjà fait, je le fais aussi, à ma sauce!j'espère que le chapitre va te plaire! bye!


	3. chapitre 3

Titre : Tout ça pour un bout de parchemin…

Par : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Tout à J.K Rowling, rien à moi…

Important : y aura du RW/HG, peut-être du HP/DM, du NL/LL et du SF/GW… je suis pas encore fixé…nombres de chapitres indéterminé et de même pour les post qui seront selon l'inspiration du moment…et pis c'est tout pour le moment…

Ps : je me lance dans une fic plus longue, ce que je n'est jamais encore fait, alors please soyez indulgent… Comme dans mes one-shot le narrateur est dans l'histoire je trouve que ça la rend plus vivante. Surtout reviewer moi si cela vous plait, et donnez moi des idées, parce que pour le moment j'ai l'idée de base, et le fil de la trame se met en place dans ma tête mais j'ai pas les idée pour mettre tout en place… donc si vous en avez une faites le moi savoir !

Ps : week-end de 4 jours, j'en profite pour écrire…

&&&&

Seamus Finnegan ou SF :

Deux semaines… deux semaines que je suis comme ça… j'en ai marre, tout simplement marre ! Je veux redevenir un garçon ! Maman ! Si elle m'a fait comme un garçon, c'est par ce que je dois être un garçon ! Ça va bien une journée d'être une fille, au moins on les connais un peu mieux, mais… c'est que… je supporte plus tout ça ! Tout les jours faut se coiffer, se maquiller sinon j'vous dit pas la tête qu'on a… choisir des vêtements que l'on supporte, parce que les jupes c'est chiant, surtout quand on est pas dans la bonne période… et j'en passe, j'en passe… et les grasses mats', que son devenues mes chères grasses mats' ? Disparut ! Faut ce lever une heure plus tôt pour se préparer, sinon on risque de faire peur… pourquoi doit-on endurer tout ça ? Vous savez c'est quoi le pire ? J'avais une touche avec une fille ! Oui ! Et avec LA fille que je convoite depuis… un temps… indéterminé, mais plutôt long ! J'avais une touche avec Ginny Weasley… même son frangin était d'accord… pas que ça sœur est besoin de son accord pour avoir un petit ami, mais s'il ledit petit ami ne lui plaît pas, il risque d'avoir des problèmes avec ledit frère… Ah la famille… J'vous dit pas, heureusement que nos parents ne sont pas au courant… j'imagine la tête de mon père… je suis son seul fils, alors imaginer qu'il me voit comme ça… il est bon pour l'hôpital psychiatrique après… lui qui est moldu, quand il a appris que ma mère était une sorcière, ça l'a déjà traumatisé, mais leur amour a été plus fort… mais là je suis pas sur que l'amour fasse grand chose ! Bon je vous laisse, je suis en binôme avec… _Ginny_… mon rêve se réalise… merde… c'est vrai c'est devenu un mec… Maman !

&&&&

Harry Potter :

Hum… ce qu'il est beau… enfin belle maintenant… c'est cheveux ont l'air tellement doux et soyeux que j'y mettrait bien ses doigts… et ses yeux bleu gris… _merde _! Harry reprend toi ! C'est de Malfoy dont tu parles ! Ça va plus du tout dans ta petite tête ! C'est pas parce que il, enfin elle, est si _belle_… Merlin, qu'elle est jolie… dire que je suis en binôme avec elle… J'en bave presque… Merlin, mais je bave vraiment ! Berk, mais qu'est ce qui me prend ! Faut que j'aille voir Pomfresh parce que là je ne maîtrise plus rien… ça y est elle est partie, et moi je vais aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie…

&&&&

Draco Malfoy :

Merlin, j'espère que Pomfresh a eu les résultats, et j'espère surtout qu'ils sont négatifs ! Je commence à en avoir plein les basques que tous ses _garçons_ me collent ! Je peux jamais être tranquille 5 minutes ! Le prochain qui essaie de m'aborder, y se prend un sort en pleine poire ! Et il finit couvert de pustules ! Tient y a déjà quelqu'un… bah je vais attendre… tiens mais c'est… Merlin, c'est Potter ! Calme toi Draco ! Respire zen… pas son odeur de préférence ou ça va pas t'aider… qu'est ce qui l'amène à l'infirmerie ? Allons donc écouter… C'est pas bien ? Et alors ? J'suis un Malfoy j'vous rappel… alors comme ça y se sent pas bien… dès qu'il est en présence d'une certaine personne… et pourquoi y veut pas dire le nom ! … Donc alors y se sent faible, a des bouffées de chaleur, ce met presque à baver… mais Merlin ne me dites pas que lui aussi il… Nan ! En plus je sais pas encore les résultats donc pas de précipitation ! … C'est ça au revoir Potter, on se reverra bientôt puisque nous sommes tout les deux en binôme… Alors Mme Pomfresh, que dise ces très attendu résultats ? … deux secondes, j'encaisse voulez-vous ?… Bon bah y me reste plus qu'à avertir le fou… euh pardon, je veux dire le directeur ! Qu'il fasse une annonce général, ou qu'il placarde des affiches… « Oyé Oyé à la populations de Poudlard ! Nous vous informe que Mr Malfoy, dû fait de sa transformation, vient de voir ses gènes de Véla se réveiller ! Essayer de vous calmer en sa présence, cela l'aidera beaucoup. » Signé Dumbledore ! Y me manquait vraiment plus que ça ! C'est pas juste !

&&&&

Hermione Granger :

Pour la première fois de ma vie je suis arrivé en cours en retard ! La première fois en 6 ans ! Tout ça parce que je ne me suis pas réveillé ! Moi qui suis une lève tôt, c'est le comble ! En plus on va dire que j'ai eu un petit problème technique… quand je me suis réveillé, mon… comment dire… _entre jambe_ était… comment dit Ron déjà ? Oui voilà c'est ça ! Mon _entre jambe _était au « garde à vous »… Situation déroutante pour moi, qui me suis mise à paniquer sur le coup ! Puis j'ai été au petit coin et le problème c'est passé… mais voilà, je n'était déjà pas en avance, et ceci m'a mis complètement en retard… je ne me voyait pas en plus expliquer au prof, de potion de surcroît , la raison de mon retard à son cours… Faudra que je pose des questions à Ron ou à Harry, je tiens pas que ça m'arrive tout les 3/4 matins… Bon en plus c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je mette à jour le classement… ce mois ci c'est mon tour. Et depuis ce matin les lettres arrivent de toute part ! Que ce soit par hiboux ou en mains propres, mon sac est plein… bon alors pour cette semaine, ce sera :

Encore Harry Potter pour la catégorie du plus beau regard, envoûtant, généralement c'est soit lui, soit Malfoy…alors…

Pour ce qui est de la plus belle paire de fesses, c'est toujours Ron Weasley, et cela depuis au moins 3 mois… il faut dire qu'il a un postérieur plutôt agréable à regarder… oups ! Je m'égare quelque peu…

Changement de personne pour celui qui a la plus belle _prestence_, enfin c'est, comment dire… trop dur à expliquer, cette catégorie c'est un peu de tout, genre la démarche…, donc changement, c'est maintenant Mattiew McDoherty, un Poufsouffle de 5ème années.

Retour de Malfoy dans la catégorie du plus beau sourire…

Etc…

Bon pour ce qui est du côté négatif :

Graig Storm pour ce qui est de la mauvaise halène, il devrait arrêter de manger des pains à l'ail, ça ne lui réussit pas vraiment…

Pas de nouveau du côté du mec le plus maladroit, toujours en tête depuis plusieurs années, même si dernièrement quelqu'un, un Serdaigle essais de lui prendre la place, Neville Londubat est toujours dans le classement, au 1er rang…

Pour ce qui est du mec à qui il faudrait donner l'adresse qu'un coiffeur visagiste qui fait des miracles, changement de propriétaire, Joffey Single vient de prendre la tête de la catégorie, il faut dire que la coupe, genre les Beatles est un peu dépassé…

Etc… je vous passe le reste, il faut encore que je compte les autres votes des autres catégories…

En fait… ça parait un peu, beaucoup même, dérisoire… maintenant nous sommes des garçons, mais nous continuons quand même à faire ce classement… c'est peut être pour nous prouvez à nous même que malgré ce corps, nous sommes et resterons toujours des filles… « Fille un jour, fille toujours ! » comme disent les jumelles Patils…

J'vous laisse, faut que je mis remette, c'est à finir et envoyer pour ce soir !

&&&&

Neville Londubat :

Comment on met ce truc ? Et ça s'attache comment ? Dans le dos, oui ça je sais…, mais comment qu'on fait ? Je suis pas contorsionniste ! Je vais demander à Dean, il doit bien savoir comment on remet ça vu le nombre de filles qui sont, semblerait-il, passé dans son lit… DEAN ! J'ai un piti problème technique… tu peux me montrer comment on met ça, s'il te plait ? Parce que je suis pas élastique… En passant si tu pouvais arrêter de te marrer… ça serait gentil pour ma poire ! … Merci bien de ton aide ! Non je n'ai plus besoin d'aide merci ! C'est ça va le dire à tout le monde, et moi je pourrais aussi dire pas mal de chose… C'est ça, t'a tout compris : tu dis rien, je dis rien… Ah la la la, dire qu'il croit que je me laisse faire comme ça… pauvre petit… allez Neville, vas donc te coiffer… et après, oust ! en cours de potion, on va bien voir si Snape me reconnaîtras… Allez allons faire Mumuse chez Snapi, il semblerait que ma nouvelle apparence l'empêche de m'embêter… Potion j'arriveeee !

&&&&

Dumbledore :

Vous savez quoi ? Mon médicomage vient de m'annoncer, comme ça sans prendre de gants, que je devais arrêter de manger mes sucreries au citron, parce que tout ce sucre et cette acidité m'avait monté au cerveau et que c'est pour ça que j'avais des idée tordu… il a dû entendre des élèves parler de leur nouvelle condition pour être au courant… je pense qu'un bon petit sort d'oubliette et ça ni paraîtra plus… quoi ? C'est de l'utilisation abusive de magie ? Et qu'est ce qu'on fait si l'extérieur l'apprend ? C'est la fermeture assurée de Poudlard ! De toute façon si j'avais pas fait ça, on risquait aussi la fermeture donc… ça revient au même et en plus je m'amuse comme un fou ! Ne dit ton pas chez les moldu : Un rire est égal à deux minutes de vie en plus… c'est pour ça que je suis toujours là avec mon âge… Heum, qui sont bon c'est nouveaux bonbon, il fonde sur la langue et libère un coulis de citron absolument délicieux… Heum !

&&&&

To Be Continued …

Shiefa Li

Si vous avez des idées pour la suite des choses, elles sont les bienvenues !

Merci de reviewer si ça vous plait, ça encourage pour faire la suite !

RAR:

Axoo: voici la suite où j'ai mi un ptit bout de cette fameuse liste… ça fait les pieds au garcs mais j'aimerai bien trouver un truc dans ce type d'idée pr les filles… j'ai mis ds ce chapitre une idée qui y ressemble, mais je cogite tjr pr trouver La bonne idée… bye!

virg05: C'est vrai que nivo binôme y a mieux, mais y a pire ossi! sur que Pomfresh va etre déborder, et tt le temps,car c genre de pbs n'est pas o même momt pr tt le monde… allez bye!

Onarluca: Harrychou comme tu dis, je travaille aussi sur lui… mais c pas facile de lui faire faire c que je veux rapidemt, faut d'abord qu'il dépasse une certaine aversion pr une certaine personne…allez bye!


End file.
